1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inkjet printing methods and inkjet ink sets wherein the inks are jetted upon different types of ink-receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In inkjet printing, tiny drops of ink fluid are projected directly onto an ink-receiver surface without physical contact between the printing device and the ink-receiver. The printing device stores the printing data electronically and controls a mechanism for ejecting the drops image-wise. Printing is accomplished by moving a print head across the ink-receiver or vice versa or both.
When jetting the inkjet ink onto an ink-receiver, the ink typically includes a liquid vehicle and one or more solids, such as dyes or pigments and polymeric binders. It will be readily understood that the optimal composition of such ink is dependent on the printing method used and on the nature of the ink-receiver to be printed. The ink compositions can be roughly divided in:                water-based, the drying mechanism involving absorption, penetration and evaporation;        solvent-based, the drying primarily involving evaporation;        oil-based, the drying involving absorption and penetration;        hot melt or phase change, in which the ink is liquid at the ejection temperature but solid at room temperature and wherein drying is replaced by solidification; and        UV-curable, in which drying is replaced by polymerization.        
It should be clear that the first three types of ink compositions are more suitable for a receiving medium that is more or less absorptive, whereas hot melt inks and UV-curable inks are usually printed on non-absorbent ink-receivers.
However the behavior and interaction of a UV-curable ink on a substantially non-absorbing ink-receiver was found to be quite complicated compared to water-based inks on absorbent ink-receivers. In particular, a good and controlled spreading of the ink on the ink-receiver proved to be problematic and adhesion problems were sometimes observed on using different types of non-absorbing ink-receivers. The same problems have been observed when solvent based inkjet inks including a binder were jetted on different types of non-absorbing ink-receivers.
One way to approach these problems is to develop and use different ink sets for different types of substrates, but this is a not a preferred solution since changing inks in the printer and print head is very time consuming and not really a viable solution for an industrial printing environment. Therefore, the general approach is to modify the surface chemistry of the ink-receiver either with a suitable surface layer coating or by a pre-treatment such as plasma or corona treatment.
Corona discharge treatment and plasma treatment increase the cost, complexity and maintenance of the equipment used to process the substrates. Substrates may contain significant impurities or irregularities that may interfere with the treatment of the substrate, and hence not result to the uniform spreading and adhesion of ink.
The other possibility of using the same inkjet ink set on different ink-receivers by application of a surface layer prior to jetting also increases the complexity of the inkjet printer. Generally, the surface layer is coated and dried or cured before jetting the inkjet ink as, for example, in the inkjet printing process in EP 1671805 A (AGFA) and US 2003021961 (3M), but it can also remain a wet, un-cured surface layer as in WO 00/30856 (XAAR).
A single composition of a surface layer suitable for all the different substrates is however not available. WO 2006/111707 (SUN CHEMICAL) discloses a process of ink jet printing in which: i) a primer is applied to a substrate material; ii) ink is ink jet printed onto the primed substrate; iii) a characteristic relating to print quality is evaluated; iv) the composition of the primer is adjusted in dependence on the evaluated characteristic relating to print quality; and v) the adjusted primer composition is applied to the substrate material and ink is ink jet printed onto the primed substrate material to give a printed product. Surface layers substantially increase the thickness of an ink-layer, which may result in a different look-and-feel and reduced flexibility of the ink-layer.
Inkjet printing methods wherein inkjet inks are mixed with colorless liquids or other color inks just prior to jetting have also been investigated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,892 (KODAK) discloses a drop-on-demand ink jet printing system for delivering droplets of selectable-color ink to a receiver by mixing a colorless liquid ink with liquid inks of a different color and delivering the ink mixture to the ejection chamber of a print head. Also U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,680 (CANON) relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that can record images with a plurality of inks with different densities for each color by mixing of a first ink containing colorant and a second ink containing no colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,406 (KODAK) discloses an inkjet printing apparatus for printing continuous tone images wherein a plurality of colorants or colorants precursor are mixed to produce a desired colorant.
Instead of mixing colored inks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,953 (LAITRAM) discloses a color ink jet printing mechanism utilizing a single stream flow of ink by injecting solid dyes into a carrier fluid to form colored ink. The mechanism is capable of a wider range of color tonalities, due to the premixing capabilities, than is possible using dithering techniques with three colored inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,642 (CANON) discloses ink bottles containing inks having the same tone and different compositions adapted to respective kinds of fibers for a cloth are provided. The inks differ in composition by the type of colorant used.
It would be desirable to be able to print inkjet inks with consistent image quality on a wide variety of ink-receivers using a state-of-the-art inkjet printer not requiring any complex or costly adaptation of the printer.
Printing on a wide variety of different ink-receivers, including non-absorbing substrates such as glass, metal or polymeric surfaces, delivers frequently inconsistent image quality and/or adhesion problems of the ink to the ink-receivers. A change of substrate often necessitates a cumbersome change of inkjet ink sets, a second inkjet printer or some pre-treatment of the substrate, which are all not desirable for reasons of productivity.